Collection of very high resolution data on HNF-p1 would enable us to solve the crystal structure using direct methods. This will provide a detailed look at the HNF-1 dimerization motif, which has been proposed to exist as a kinked helix pair or a four-helix bundle. Comparison with structures of free DCoH and DCoH/HNF-p1 complex would allow us to define interactions that mediate recognition and to characterize any conformational changes that may help stimulate gene expression.